


Murmurs in the Background - Switch

by Vankomycin



Series: Murmurs in the Background [1]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vankomycin/pseuds/Vankomycin
Summary: Remember the BDSM duo that fought Mirei and Mamori in Episode 1?  Remember the freaky lady that tried to have a wedding with Mamori in Episode 2?  What if those characters weren't just throwaway villains that are supposed to be scary simply because they like BDSM?In this chapter, everybody deals with the fallout of being defeated by Mirei and Mamori.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write descriptive prose to save my life. So, instead, I have written this story as a doujin (comic) script. That way I don't _have_ to write descriptive prose.
> 
> Saejima is the sadist with the eyepatch in Episode 1. An info booklet included with the Blu-Ray edition of Valkyrie Drive gives her full name as Saejima Kibami (Kibami is her first name, Saejima is her last name). According to the same info booklet, her submissive partner is named Shirasu Ichiha. And the freaky lady that tries to get married to Mamori in Episode 2 is named Nukui Tomomi.
> 
> Sadami (Sada-chan) is an original character I created as a submissive partner for Nukui Tomomi. Her backstory will be revealed in Chapter 1. (Yes, I wrote Chapter 3 first. It was a more compelling story.)
> 
>  

* * *

****[First panel: Ichiha is sitting on a couch in the room she shares with Saejima.  She is nude except for a collar.  She is drinking tea and reading a book.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima has entered the room.  She is grinning.  Ichiha has looked up.

Saejima: Hey slave, get dressed and get your game face on.  We gotta fight!

Ichiha: Wha…?  Who?

Saejima: I dunno, some new kids, just showed up.  Charlotte wants us to test their abilities.  C’mon, move!

Ichiha: Yes, Mistress!]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is standing near a set of drawers, putting on her outfit.  Saejima is sitting on the edge of the bed nearby.

Saejima: This might actually be a fun fight!  They took out Miyasoto and Kouzuki no problem.

Ichiha: Miyasoto and Kouzuki?  Aren’t they only Class C?

Saejima: Yeah, but they’re borderline Class B.  They’ve been getting more powerful lately, and they’ve asked to be retested.

Ichiha: Still, we’re Class A.  Takes a lot to challenge us.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is leaning backwards on the bed, at an angle, propping herself up with her hands.

Saejima: Damn, it’s been a while since we’ve really stretched ourselves.  I’m looking forward to this!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is now standing next to Ichiha, who is fully clothed.  Saejima is grinning again.

Saejima: Hey, we’re gonna be fighting in front of the whole town.  Everybody’s gonna be watching.  Let’s give ‘em a show!]

 

[Next panel: A shot of Saejima’s hand.  She is holding the bar gag, the leash, and the restraints we see Ichiha wearing in Episode 1.

Ichiha: Oh, you mean the “sad little masochist” act?  Head bowed, eyes downcast, the whole bit?

Saejima: Yeah!]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is blushing.

Ichiha: And I’ll be gagged and...and restrained and leashed in front of...of everybody?

Saejima: Yeah…]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is blushing even more.

Ichiha: And you’ll...you’ll probably yank really hard on the leash and drag me around and...and humiliate me in front of everybody...

Saejima: Slave…]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is blushing very heavily.

Ichiha: And maybe you can...spank my ass while everybody wat--

Saejima: Slave, do **not** Drive right here in our apartment, okay?.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha looks surprised and embarrassed.  Saejima looks mildly annoyed and is pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.  Her eyes are closed.  (Well, the one that’s not covered by the eyepatch, at any rate.)

Ichiha: OH!  Sorry, Mistress.  Just...uh...getting into the mood.  Y’know, to put on a show.  

Saejima: God you are **such** a little whore.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima and Ichiha are standing on a platform in some kind of control room.  They are dressed exactly as we see them in Episode 1.

Voice from offscreen: They’re here.  Walls are up.  Raising platform in 5...4…]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is kissing Ichiha on the forehead.  

Saejima: It’s showtime!  Let’s kick some ass!]

 

[Next four panels are screencaps from the Episode 1 fight between Saejima and Ichiha vs. Mirei and Mamori.  They are in soft focus, as though a hazy memory.  They show Saejima and Ichiha being defeated by Mirei and Mamori.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima struggles to get up from her position face-down on the floor.  She is reaching towards Ichiha, who lies motionless nearby.

Saejima: I...Ichiha!]

 

[Next panel: Soft-focus screencap from Episode 1, showing worm’s-eye view of Charlotte.]

 

[Next panel: Soft-focus screencap from Episode 1, showing Charlotte stomping on Saejima’s outstretched hand with her boot heel.]

 

[Next panel: Completely black panel, stretching across the page, fading out to white as it reaches the bottom of the page.

Saejima: (thought balloon, not speech balloon) ICHIHA!]

 

[Page break should occur here.  Next panel should be at the top of a new page.]

 

[Next panel: Long-distance birds eye view of a woman sitting at a desk while another woman walks towards the desk.  This is Charlotte’s desk as seen in Episode 2.  Charlotte is sitting at the desk while Nukui Tomomi-san (the scary woman who was having the wedding with Mamori in Episode 2) is walking towards her, though the shot is from far enough away that you’d be hard pressed to recognize either one.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui stands before Charlotte’s desk.

Nukui: You wished to see me?

Charlotte: Yes.  We have a new arrival.  An Exeter.  One that needs to be trained.  I’ve arranged a wedding.  I’d like you to be her Liberator.]

 

[Next panel: Shot of Nukui’s face.  She looks stoic.

Nukui: A...wedding?  But I already have an Exeter.]

 

[Next panel: Charlotte sits at her desk, smiling playfully.

Charlotte: Oh!  Well we can certainly fix that little problem...]

 

[Next panel: Nukui is bowing towards Charlotte.

Nukui: That will not be necessary, Charlotte-san.  I will of course be happy to take on a new Exeter.

Charlotte: Excellent.  I’m so very glad you see things my way.  Please prepare yourself for the wedding.  We will contact you to let you know when to arrive.

Nukui: Of course.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui is entering a room very similar to the room in which we saw Saejima and Ichiha at the start of the comic.  However, the room is neater, brighter, and a bit higher class.

Nukui: Young lady, please come see me.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui is sitting on a couch.  A nude girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail stands demurely next to her.  She is wearing a collar, garter belt, stockings, and heels.

Sadami: You called, Milady?

Nukui: Yes, please, sit down.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui and Sadami sit next to each other on the couch.  They are facing each other, sitting sidesaddle, knees nearly touching.  Nukui has a hand on one of Sadami’s thighs.

Nukui: Young lady, you know that I love you, yes?

Sadami: Yes, Milady.  I love you as well.

Nukui: I was presented with a dilemma earlier.  Charlotte-san requested that I take on another Exeter for training.]

 

[Next panel: Sadami’s face.  She is blushing slightly and looks unhappy but tries to hide it.  She remains silent.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui and Sadami are sitting side-by-side on the couch.  Nukui is cradling Sadami against her side.  Sadami is resting her head against Nukui’s shoulder.

Nukui: Sada-chan, I am very satisfied with you as my young lady.  I have no wish to replace you.  And I have no wish to divide my attention between you and another young lady.  Do you understand?

Sadami: I understand, Milady.

Nukui: Charlotte-san, however, can be...intransigent.  When I reminded her that I already had an Exeter, she immediately threatened to have you taken away.

Nukui: So you can see my problem, yes?  Comply with Charlotte-san’s demands and continue to have your wonderful presence in my life, or refuse her and lose you.  Since I can’t bear to lose you, the choice was very easy to make.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui looks thoughtful.  Her chin rests in her hand, with her thumb and forefinger extended along the side of her face.

Nukui: Which leaves me with the small problem of what to do about this other Exeter…]

 

[Next three panels are soft-focus screencaps from Episode 2, showing Nukui being all freaky and scary with Mamori, maniacal expression on her face, etc.]

 

[Next panel: Soft-focus screencap from Episode 2, showing Mirei crashing through the stained-glass window.]

 

[Next panel: Soft-focus screencap from Episode 2, showing Mirei kicking Nukui in the stomach.]

 

[Next panel: Soft-focus screencap from Episode 2, showing Nukui lying unconscious on the floor.]

 

[Page break.  Next panel should be at the top of a new page.]

 

[Next panel: Large panel, 2/3rds of the page.  Saejima sits in a chair next to a bed in what is obviously an infirmary of some kind.  Her elbows rest on her thighs.  Her hands are clasped in front of her.  Her right hand is bandaged.  Her head is bowed.  Ichiha is in the bed, eyes closed.  The logo and title graphic appear in this panel:

**MURMURS IN THE BACKGROUND**

(The Continuing Adventures of Saejima and Ichiha)   
  
Chapter 3: SWITCH]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha stirs, making a soft “mmn” noise.  Saejima looks up.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is standing next to the bed, holding Ichiha’s hand.

Saejima: Hey.]

 

[Next panel: Shot of Ichiha’s face.  Her eyes are only partially open.

Ichiha: Wha…?]

 

[Next panel: Another shot of Saejima holding Ichiha’s hand, but from a different POV.

Saejima: You’ve been out of it for a while.  They say you’re gonna be okay, though.  Just needed some rest.

Ichiha: The...the fight?  I remember a fight…

Saejima: Yeah.  We lost.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has sat up in the bed and is holding her head in her hands.

Ichiha: I have the worst headache…

Saejima: Think you can stand up?

Ichiha: I think I can, Mistress, but gi--give me a minute.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has swung her legs around to dangle off the side of the bed.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has extended one leg to the floor.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is standing next to the bed, very wobbly and shaky.  She is propping herself up by bracing her arms on the bed.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is standing next to Ichiha.  Ichiha is holding on to Saejima’s shoulder to help support herself.

Saejima: You good?

Ichiha: Mmf.  Yeah...   Yeah I think so.

Saejima: Okay.  Let’s go home.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima continues to support Ichiha as in the previous panel, helping her walk.  They are almost to the door of the infirmary.]

 

[Next panel: Blank panel stretching across width of page, abstract background, no pictures, just dialogue.

Ichiha: Mistress?

Saejima: Yeah?

Ichiha: I gotta pee.

Saejima: …]

 

[Page break.  Next panel should begin a new page.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is standing at a door in a hallway.  Her hand is on the doorknob as though she had just left the room and closed the door behind her.  Nukui is standing nearby.

Nukui: How is she?

Saejima: She’s sleeping.  She’ll be fine.  How about you?]

 

[Next panel: Nukui has her hand on her midriff.  She looks sheepish.

Nukui: My pride and my torso are both hurt, but I’ll survive.  The important thing is that I avoided having to take on another Exeter.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s face.

Saejima: Yeah, what was that about?  I heard about it in the infirmary, but the gossip was short on details. I thought you were happy with Sada-chan?]

 

[Next panel: View from further down the hallway, looking back towards Saejima and Nukui.  They are standing on opposite sides of the hallway.

Nukui: It wasn’t my idea.  Charlotte was up to her usual political power-grab bullshit.  She wanted me to try and Drive the new Exeter.  She was going to reassign Sada-chan if I didn’t play along.  So I played along.

Nukui: But all I had to do was put in the effort.  Make a good showing.  If I tried to Drive the new girl and failed?  Well, that’s not my fault. There’s no guarantee that an Exeter and a Liberator will be compatible.

Saejima: So...what?  You deliberately sabotaged it?]

 

[Next panel: Shot of Nukui from the waist up.  Her arms are now crossed.

Nukui: Yes.

Nukui: I went in as over-the-top as I could. Cracked my knuckles, laughed like a maniac, talked about the glory of pain, and generally tried my best to be you.

Saejima: Hah.  You’re funny.

Nukui: I wanted to scare her enough that she couldn’t Drive.  And she didn’t.]

 

[Next panel: Same shot and pose as previous panel, except that Nukui is now looking down.

Saejima: And then her girlfriend came charging in?

Nukui: Granted that I didn’t have Sada-chan with me, perhaps that might’ve made a difference.

Saejima: Ichi-chan was with me, and you saw what happened to us.]

 

[Next panel:  Nukui is looking at Saejima.  Nukui is mildly annoyed/angry.

Nukui: And you’re so certain that the two of you are that much more powerful than Sada-chan and I?

Saejima: Oh for fuck’s sake, Tomomi, that’s **not** what I’m saying.  Once those two went into Drive, I don’t think we even slowed ‘em down.  You’re Class A, same as me and Ichi-chan.  Those two?  They’re so far past Class A someone’s gonna hafta invent a whole new class just for them.]

 

[Next panel: Blank panel, abstract background, dialogue only.

Nukui: Yes, you’re right, of course.  As I say, my pride is wounded along with everything else.

Saejima: I hear ya, sister.  Hasn’t really been a banner week for the Mermaid Island Dominatrix Association since those two showed up, has it?]

 

[Next panel: Shot from inside Nukui’s apartment.  Nukui has just entered.

Nukui: Young lady, please come here.]

 

[Next panel: Sadami is standing demurely in front of Nukui.  She is still naked and wearing a collar, garter belt, and stockings.  Nukui is looking down at her.

Nukui: Young lady, I have some good news and some bad news.  
  
Sadami: Yes, Milady?

Nukui: The good news is that I successfully avoided having to take on a new Exeter.  You will remain my only young lady.]

 

[Next panel: Sadami is blushing slightly, and smiling.

Sadami: I am happy to hear that, Milady.  I was not looking forward to sharing you.

Nukui: My dear, I wasn’t looking forward to it either!  I love you very much!  You are the bright little star in my life!]

 

[Next panel: Nukui is smiling.  It’s a very warm, loving smile.  She is brushing back a strand of Sadami’s hair.

Nukui: But today has been **very** trying.  I suffered a rather painful and humiliating defeat in combat, and I am angry, ashamed, and frustrated.  

Nukui: So I’m afraid I plan on hurting you very badly this evening.

Sadami: I understand, Milady.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui is kissing Sadami’s forehead.

Nukui: That’s a good girl.  I knew I could rely on you.

Sadami: Milady?

Nukui: Yes?]

 

[Next panel: Shot of Sadami’s face.  The upper portion of her face is darkened and obscured, as though in shadow.  We can’t see her eyes or her nose.  We can only see her mouth.  She is smiling a soft, happy smile.

Sadami: You haven’t yet told me the bad news.]

 

[Next panel: Nukui is hugging Sadami very tightly and kissing her full on the mouth.

Nukui: Oh young lady, you are an absolute **treasure.** ]

 

[Next panel: Saejima and Ichiha are making out on the couch in their room.  As usual, Ichiha is nude and Saejima is clothed.  Ichiha is lying on her back.  Her left side is up against the back of the couch.  Saejima is on top, kissing Ichiha on the mouth.  Saejima’s left hand is placed beside Ichiha on the couch, and she is propping herself up with her left arm.  Her right arm is squeezing Ichiha’s left breast.  Ichiha’s hands are holding the sides of Saejima’s torso.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of Saejima pinching Ichiha’s nipple very hard.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha gasps in pain/pleasure.  (Add a little heart in the word balloon for whatever noise she makes.)]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is smiling.

Ichiha: Mm, that felt nice, Mistress.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is sitting upright.  Ichiha has that “double-exposure” thing where she’s lying on the couch looking languid and she’s also sitting up at the same time with wide, excited eyes, and there are motion lines between the two positions to indicate she’s just sat up with excitement.

Saejima: Okay, slave.  Hop up and bend over.  I got an itch I need to scratch.

Ichiha: Oo!  Yes ma’am!]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is bending over the arm of the couch.  Her feet are on the floor, her hands are on the couch.  Saejima is behind her, holding a paddle.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of the paddle being swung backwards, ready to spank.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of the paddle hitting Ichiha’s bottom.  Loud “SMACK” sound FX.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha’s head is bowed over, the top of her head on the couch.

 

Ichiha: *gasp* (little heart)]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of Saejima’s face.  She looks angry.  She looks scary.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of Saejima’s hand holding the paddle.  Her hand is shaking.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima drops the paddle on the couch.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima walks out the door.]

 

[Next panel: Door slams behind Saejima.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is alone in their room, confused.]

 

[Page break here.  Next panel should start a new page.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha and Sadami are standing next to each other in Nukui’s apartment.    Ichiha is nude except for her collar.  Sadami has her usual collar + garter belt + stockings outfit on.  Sadami is pruning some potted plants.

Ichiha: ...and that was two weeks ago.  She hasn’t touched me since.

Sadami: Ew.  Sounds miserable.  Can you hand me that little fertilizer packet?]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has sunk down.  Her arms are crossed, resting on the counter where the plants sit.  Her head rests sideways on her arms.  Sadami is sprinkling fertilizer into the plants.

Ichiha: And even before then she hadn’t really hurt me any.  Not since the fight.  She’s barely ever home anymore.  Sometimes she’ll come home and we’ll talk a little and I think maybe things are finally getting back to normal and then she’ll leave again and not come back for a day or two.

Sadami:  What?  The fight was, like, a whole month ago!  You’ve gone that long without **any** sort of play?  Jeez.

Ichiha: Yeah.]

 

[Next panel: Sadami is hugging Ichiha from behind.  Ichiha is still moping.  It is a purely platonic hug.  Shouldn’t be any hint of sexuality.  These are two friends who are used to seeing each other naked and are pretty blase about it.

Sadami: I hate that for you, Ichi-chan.  I’d be beside myself if Milady went a month without spanking me.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is still moping, but has tilted her head a bit and is looking sideways up at Sadami.

Ichiha: Did Mistress Nukui do anything after losing her fight?]

 

[Next panel: Sadami is smiling.

Sadami: Oh yes.  Mmmm.  (little heart) 

 (The following text is written outside of a speech balloon, near Sadami: Don’t you remember me showing you the bruises?)

 (The following text is written outside of a speech balloon, with a chibi Ichiha face next to it: Oh yeah, I remember those!  Those were nice bruises!)]  

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is still moping.  The word “MOPE” is written in big letters and is kind of draped over Ichiha.

Ichiha: Maybe that’s what Mistress needs to do?  But it’s not like she hasn’t had the opportunity.

Ichiha: Maybe she just doesn’t…]

 

[Next panel: Close up of Ichiha’s face.  Tears are welling up in her eyes.

Ichiha: ...just doesn’t lo--]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha's face is buried in her arms.  She is crying.]

 

[Next panel: Sadami is hugging Ichiha even tighter, and has her head next to Ichiha’s head.

Sadami: Oh Ichi-chan, I wish there was something I could do.

Ichiha: *sniffle* Thanks, Sada-chan.  I wish there was something **I** could do.  I mean, she’s **my** Mistress.]

 

[Next panel: Blank panel, abstract background, dialogue only.

Sadami: Would you like me to ask Milady to speak with her?

Ichiha: Nah.  I think this is something I need to work out myself.  Thanks, though.

Sadami: Okay.  Milady and I are here if you need us.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima and Ichiha's apartment.  It is dark.  Moonlight comes in from a window and illuminates the wall.  The couch is in the foreground.  Ichiha is asleep on the couch, covered by a blanket.  The door to the apartment is behind the couch.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of the door.  The door starts to open.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is inside the apartment, closing the door quietly.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima looks over her shoulder at Ichiha sleeping on the couch.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of Ichiha's face.  One eye is opened very slightly.  Saejima cannot see that Ichiha is awake.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima walks to their bedroom.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is laying down on the bed in their bedroom.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is asleep on the bed.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is throwing off the blanket and getting up from the couch.]

 

[Next panel: Completely black panel.]

 

[Next panel: Close-up of Saejima’s face.  She is asleep on her bed.  Her arms are stretched above her head.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima's eyes open.  She is fully awake and confused.]

 

[Next panel: Full-view shot of the bed.  Saejima is lying on the bed on her back.  Her wrists are restrained with Ichiha’s usual restraints, and the restraints are secured to a hook in the wall at the head of the bed.  Her ankles are restrained at the corners of the foot of the bed by black leather restraints.  Ichiha is standing near the bed, looking down at Saejima.

Saejima: What the fuck?!?  SLAVE!!!  Get--  Get my ass out of these restraints NOW!!]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha’s face.

Ichiha: Not until we have a talk, Mistress.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s face.  She is VERY angry.

Saejima: I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND ICHIHA!  LET ME LOOSE RIGHT NOW GODDAMMIT!!  I WILL BEAT YOUR--]

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s face.  She is still angry, but her mouth is tightly closed.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha’s face.  She is angry and crying.

Ichiha: You’ll beat my **what** , Mistress?  My ass?   **That** would be nice!  I would **love** a good beating!]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is sitting on the bed.  Her face is in her hands as she cries.

Ichiha: I have been so, so lonely since that stupid fight.  Sleeping by myself, having you come and go without even looking at me.  Are you mad at me?  Do you not love me anymore?

Ichiha: I don’t know what’s going on with us, Mistress, but I am **terrified** that I’m about to lose you.  I’m scared that maybe I already have!]    

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s face.  She continues to be angry.]

 

[Next panel: Same pose, but Saejima’s face has softened.

Saejima: Look, just...let me loose, okay?  We can talk.  I won’t run off.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is standing next to the bed, rubbing her wrist.  Ichiha continues to sit forlornly on the bed.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is sitting next to Ichiha on the bed.  Her hands are clasped together between her knees.  She’s leaning slightly forwards and looking down.

Saejima: I’m not...really good at expressing myself.  Or my emotions.  Not with words, anyways.

Saejima: There were a lotta things that happened in that fight.  We lost, for one.  I hate losing.  That’s bad enough.

Saejima: And then Charlotte -- fucking Charlotte -- humiliated me in front of goddamn **everybody**.  And there’s not a fucking thing I can do about it.  She’s one of the top dogs here.  She’s got the backing of Lord Akira.  As much as I’d like to smash her little face in, I can’t.]

 

[Next panel: Side shot of Saejima’s face.  She’s angry.

Saejima: The worst part is that I have to see her every day.  I can get over losing the fight, because that only happened once, weeks ago.  But every time I see Charlotte, that humiliation feels as fresh as it did the day it happened.  It’s a wound that won’t heal.]

 

[Next panel: Small, blank panel.  Abstract background.  Dialogue only.

Saejima: And then there’s you.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima and Ichiha are sitting on the bed next to each other.  They are looking into each other’s eyes.

Saejima: When I saw you lying there on the arena floor, I…

Saejima: ...I thought you were dead.  

Saejima: I have never been that scared in my life. About anything.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is smirking.

Saejima: Funny, innit?  Here I am, the big tough sadist, and all I wanted to do was get over to you and find out if you were okay.   Hold you in my arms.  Protect you.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has put her hand softly on Saejima’s arm.

Ichiha: Mistress, you’ve always protected me.  It’s one of the things I love most about you.  You've been my guardian angel since the day we met.

Saejima: I wasn’t feeling like it that day.   I felt like…]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is leaning forward.  She has one hand running through her own hair as if in exasperation, grabbing the top of her own head.

Saejima: ...I felt like a failure.  That I had failed you.  That I had failed my job as Mistress to keep you safe.

Saejima: That hasn’t gone away.  I still feel like that.  Every time I see you, I remember how I felt that day.  Just as sharp as a fresh paper cut.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has her arm around Saejima.

Ichiha: Mistress, you didn’t fail me.  Those two were lots tougher than us.  You said so yourself.

Ichiha: Can’t I help you take your mind off of it?  You haven’t hurt me at all in six weeks.  I know that’s got to be making you crazy with--]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is shouting.  Her face is angry.

Saejima: I CAN’T, GODDAMMIT!!  I CAN’T HURT YOU!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is looking down and away, as if hiding her face.

Saejima: I can’t hurt you, because if I start beating on you…]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is looking back up.  Tears are running down her face.

Saejima: ...I’m not gonna stop.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is angry and still crying.

Saejima:  Whatever it is inside of me that loves to hurt you is **desperate** to get out.  I can feel it.  It’s...it’s like a tiger in a cage, pacing back and forth.  And once I start hitting you, I know I won’t be able to control it.  

Saejima: All the fear, all the pain, all the humiliation that I’ve kept bottled up inside me since that fight…  It’s all going to come out.  I will beat you fucking bloody.  And I won’t be able to stop myself.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is looking upwards as if to heaven, tears are still running down her face.  She is angry at herself.

Saejima: **God** I want to hurt you **so bad** , Ichi-chan.  Every time I see you I just fucking **ache**.]  

 

[Next panel: Saejima is caressing Ichiha's face with her hand.  She is looking into Ichiha's eyes.  Ichiha looks sad and concerned for Saejima.

Saejima: I love you.  And I love hurting you.  You **know** that.

Saejima: But I don’t ever want to **abuse** you.  And the only difference between the two is whether or not I can control myself.  Right now, I can’t.  I just can’t.  And I don’t know when I’ll get it back.  I’m sorry.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima sits, arms on knees, head bowed, looking defeated.  Ichiha stands in front of Saejima, looking at Saejima.]

 

[Next panel: Same as previous panel, except that Ichiha is reaching her hand out to Saejima.]

 

[Next panel: Same as previous panel, except that Ichiha has rested her hand on Saejima’s shoulder.]

 

[Next panel: Shot of Ichiha’s face from Saejima’s POV, looking up slightly.

Ichiha: Mistress...let me help you.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has squatted down on her haunches in front of Saejima and is looking in her eyes.

Ichiha: I read a lot when I’m here.  I like to read.  Not much else to do when you’re sitting around naked in an apartment waiting for your Mistress to come home and spank you.  I read all kinds of stuff.  And you know what?  
  
Ichiha: Masochists never get to be the hero.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is smiling.

Ichiha: I want to help you, Mistress.  And there’s only one thing I’m really good at.

Ichiha: I’m really, really good at being a masochist.  I can take a beating.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is hugging Saejima.

Ichiha: I want my Mistress back.  There’s been this woman sulking around for the past six weeks who **looks** like my Mistress, but she’s not the one I want.  I want the one who loves me and hurts me and makes me feel alive and makes me feel cherished like nobody else ever has or ever will.

Ichiha: Let me be your hero, Mistress.  Just this once, let **me** save the day.  Hurt me all you want.  I promise I can take it.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is sitting next to Saejima on the bed again.  She is kissing Saejima on the temple.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima has turned her head a bit to look at Ichiha.

Saejima: I'm still trying to protect you, slave.  You know that, right?]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is hugging Saejima from the side.  Her hand is resting on top of Saejima's head.

Ichiha: Yeah.  You're trying to protect me from you.  Like I said, you've always been my guardian angel.

Ichiha: But I've always felt like I could endure any amount of pain as long as you were the one inflicting it.  And I want to help.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is kissing Ichiha full on the mouth.   Saejima’s hand is tangled in Ichiha’s hair, pulling it gently but firmly.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima and Ichiha have their heads bowed together, with their foreheads touching.

Saejima: You sure?  Like, are you really, really sure?

Ichiha: I’m sure, Mistress.  Please hurt me.  Please.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha has her head bowed forward, eyes closed.  Saejima is hugging her and kissing her forehead.

Saejima: Okay.  Let’s go.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha’s hands are bound together with her usual black restraints.  She is bent over a wooden frame.  Her restraints are tied to rope which is secured to a hook in the floor.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima stands off to the side holding a rattan cane.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is caressing Ichiha’s ass with the cane.

Saejima: Last chance to change your mind, slave.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha’s face.  She is smiling.

Ichiha: I love you, Mistress.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima has whacked Ichiha’s ass with the cane.  Loud “whack” SFX.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha’s face.  She is grimacing in pain, eyes closed.

Ichiha: *gasp* (little heart)  I love you, Mistress!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima whacks Ichiha’s ass again.  Loud “whack” SFX.

Ichiha: NNNNG!  I love you, Mistress!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima whacks Ichiha’s ass twice in a row.

Ichiha: Mi--  Mistress!  I-- I lo--]

 

[Next panel: Saejima whacks Ichiha’s ass VERY hard.

Ichiha: LOVE YOU!  I LOVE YOU!  MISTRESS!]

 

[Next panel: Page-wide black panel.  Lots of “WHACK” SFX.

Ichiha: MISTRESS!     
  
Ichiha: PLEASE!    
  
Ichiha: MISTRESS!!!]

 

[Two or three black panels, page-width, very thin, getting thinner as they fall down the bottom of the page, suggesting a fade out.]

 

[Page break should occur here.  Above should be at the bottom of a page.  Next panel should be at the top of a new page.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima sits on the bed, her back against the wall.  She cradles Ichiha in her arms.  Saejima is clothed.  Ichiha is nude, wrapped in a blanket.  Ichiha is shaking and trembling.  Her eyes are closed, and her head rests against Saejima’s shoulder.  A digital clock on the nightstand reads 11:27.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is still cradling Ichiha in her arms.  Saejima is kissing Ichiha very lightly on the top of her forehead while stroking her hair.  Ichiha continues to shake and tremble and shiver.  The clock on the nightstand now reads 11:43]

 

[Next panel: Saejima leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes (well, just the one we can see).  Ichiha has stopped trembling, but is still nestled up against Saejima.  The clock on the nightstand now reads 12:09.]

 

[Next panel: Small panel. Word balloon from offscreen, tail of balloon points towards where Ichiha would be if she were in the picture.  Inside the word balloon: “Nmf.” The word balloon has a long, squiggly tail, and the word “Nmf” is in very small letters compared to the otherwise normal size of the balloon.]

 

[Next panel: Close up of Saejima’s face.  Ichiha has just made a noise, and Saejima reacts by looking down to where Ichiha would be if she were in the panel.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is holding a cup of hot tea up to Ichiha’s lips.  Ichiha is also grasping the cup (and Saejima’s hand) with both of her hands as he drinks.  Her wrists are bound together with her usual black restraints.  The clock on the nightstand now reads 12:24.

Saejima: Here.  Made you some tea.

Ichiha: <very weakly> ‘ank ‘oo…]

 

[Next panel: The empty cup is now on the tea tray.  Ichiha’s hands are now back inside the blanket, which is once again wrapped around her.

Ichiha: <very weakly> wow.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha looks up at Saejima.  Saejima is looking down impassively.]

Saejima: You okay?

Ichiha: <very weakly> You...you weren’t kidding.  You’ve **never** beat me like that before, Mistress.  Holy crap.

Saejima: Toldja.  I had a lot on my mind.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is caressing Saejima’s cheek with one of her hands.  Since her wrists are still bound together with the black restraints, both hands are visible, as are the restraints.  Saejima is looking down at Ichiha.

Ichiha: How are _you_ feeling, Mistress?

Saejima: Damn, you really are the perfect little subbie, aintcha?  I just spent three hours beating you like a rented mule, and you want to know how **I’m** feeling?]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is staring off into space.

Saejima: *sigh*

Saejima: I feel…]

 

[Next panel: Saejima’s hand slides into one of Ichiha’s hands.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is now holding hands, fingers interlaced, with one of Ichiha’s hands.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses the back of Ichiha’s hand.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is looking down at Ichiha, caressing her face..

Saejima: I feel pretty fuckin’ amazing, actually.  Thank you.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is smiling and snuggles up against Saejima.  (You can put in little “snuggle snuggle” sound effects near her body.)

Saejima: Did I scare you?

Ichiha: Yep!]

 

[Next panel: Saejima and Ichiha are now spooning.  Saejima is the big spoon.  Ichiha is the little spoon.  She is still wrapped in her blanket.  She is smiling and happy.

Ichiha: Mmm.  Cuddling with my Mistress after an epic session.  I’m a happy little masochist.  Although…]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is making a face.  One eye is open wider than the other and she looks both confused and annoyed.

Ichiha: Is there something on my ass?

Saejima: Yeah.  It’s a real mess down there.  I broke the skin.

Ichiha: Wow, did you really?]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is holding Ichiha’s restrained wrists and is hooking the restraints on the hook in the wall at the head of the bed.  The hook that Saejima was restrained to earlier.

Saejima: Yeah.  Don’t worry, I put some ointment and bandages down there after we were finished.

Ichiha: Jeez, I don’t even remember you doing that.

Saejima: You were pretty out of it.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is now lying nude on her blanket, her arms stretched above her head, the wrist restraints fastened to the hook on the wall.  Saejima is lying beside Ichiha.  Saejima is lying on her side.  She is propping her head up with one hand while the other hand caresses Ichiha’s stomach.

Saejima: I need you to promise me something.

Ichiha: Mm?

Saejima: Promise me that you’ll have enough self-respect to leave me if I ever start abusing you.  Promise me.

Ichiha: Mistress, I--]

 

[Next panel: Saejima is looking down, very serious expression on her face.

Saejima: No, not “Mistress”.  For the next 90 seconds, I’m not your Mistress.  I’m Saejima Kibami-san and you’re Shirasu Ichiha-san and we’re just two women in love who happen to show it in interesting and unusual ways.

Saejima: I scared **myself** tonight.  And...I dunno.  I worry that one day I might lose my shit like that again and it’ll **stay** lost.  If that happens, I need to know that you’ll be safe.  Promise me that you’ll run far, far away from me if what we do ever stops being **love** and starts being **abuse.**  Promise me that, Ichiha.]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is looking up, softly smiling.

Ichiha: I promise, Kibami.  Don’t worry.]

 

[Next panel: Same pose as before, but Ichiha is making a distasteful face.

Ichiha: It’s so _weird_ calling you by your name.  I don’t think I’ve done that in...what?  Three years?

Saejima: Heh.  Yeah, it’s weird hearing you say it.

Ichiha: Well I don’t like it.  Are those 90 seconds up yet?  I want my Mistress back.]  

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha’s thigh.

Saejima: I swear, you are the most infuriating… *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha just above her pubic area.

Saejima: ...wonderful…  *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha just above her belly-button.

Saejima: ...beautiful…  *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha between her breasts.

Ichiha: *giggle*

Saejima: ...filthy…  *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha on the nipple.

Ichiha: Slutty?

Saejima: ...slutty… *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha on the shoulder.

Ichiha: Don’t forget nasty!

Saejima: ...nasty… *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha on the neck.

Saejima: ...little whore…  *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Saejima kisses Ichiha on the forehead.

Saejima: ...and I must’ve done something really fucking incredible in a past life to deserve a wonderful little whore like you, because I sure as shit ain’t ever done anything in this life worth all that.  *kiss*]

 

[Next panel: Ichiha is looking up at Saejima.  She is happy and smiling.  She has happy tears welling up in her eyes.

Ichiha: Aww, Mistress, you’re gonna make me cry.]

 

[Next panel: Saejima looks down at Ichiha.  Saejima is smiling.

Saejima: What, did you forget I’m a sadist?  Making you cry is one of my most favorite things ever.]

 

[Next panel: Long distancce shot of the bed.  Saejima is kissing Ichiha full on the mouth.  Saejima’s hand is between Ichiha’s legs, feeling her pussy.]

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> As someone with an interest in BDSM, it always annoys me whenever BDSM is used as a shorthand way of indicating that a particular fictional character is scary, dangerous, and/or evil. "Look at this villain! They're into BDSM! That must mean they're really really bad, amirite?!" I mean, most of the folks I know that are into BDSM are warm, compassionate, loving people. Including me.
> 
> So when I saw that the first two episodes of _Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid_ introduced two different throwaway BDSM villains, I decided to try my best to show them in a sympathetic light. Thus, this doujin script.


End file.
